1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf instruction, and more particularly to a method for instructing a user to properly swing a golf club.
2. Description of the Related Art
The game of golf is one of the most difficult sports to master. In order to become proficient, players must learn to swing a golf club while maintaining proper body positioning, hand placement, club alignment and more. In this regard, golfers ranging from novice to professional often turn to professional instructors or commercially available products in order to analyze and correct swing mechanics.
There are a number of known video training systems available to aid a player in practicing their golf swing. Many of these systems superimpose a students golf swing over that of a single target player and focus on a specific attribute of the students' swing as compared to that of the master.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,484 describes a video overlay generator to produce an image representing the technique of a master, and overlay the live image of the student for a simultaneous display on a visual monitor. While watching the overlying image of the master, the student attempts to execute his swing so as to maintain his image in alignment with the image of the master.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,514,081 describes a method for allowing a student to receive swing analysis by comparing target cues of a master that has been pre-recorded with those of a student. To this end, a video recording is made of the student performing the swing motion, and specific target queues, such as the wrists, are then compared to those of the master on a video monitor to allow the student to analyze differences between his swing motion and the master's swing motion.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006-0252018 describes an automated terminal which records a students golf swing and compares selected attributes (a student wears a sticker at predetermined locations) with an algorithm stored within the terminal in order to determine abnormal movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,878 describes a golf analysis method which uses videotape equipment to identify chosen points on the test subject. The points are compiled and used to calculate such parameters as clubhead lag and resultant clubhead velocity, body segment rotations, joint range of motion, spine angle, and center of mass versus center of pressure. Velocity data is used to calculate acceleration data. Such velocity and parameter data is then plotted simultaneously as part of an analysis method to determine and optimize the kinetic link between various body parts. Inefficiencies in each body segment motion can be addressed and corrected until an optimum kinetic link is achieved.
Although related to analysis of golf swings, none of the above methods allow a student to utilize a single technique/schematic capable of positioning and maintaining all aspects of the golfers body in a preferred position both before, during and after a golf swing. Additionally, by superimposing the student and master together, no leeway is provided and no explanation is given as to what effect each particular derivation will have on the resulting flight path of the golfball. Moreover, each of the above methods compares the student to a single master who may have swing mechanics that are not ideal.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a system and method of instruction that overcomes these deficiencies.